


If Only We Had More Time

by QeutreMcRib



Series: The Marvel Cinematic Universe that sadly wasnt made. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Quentin Beck, Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Let’s pretend Peter isn’t underage in this, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rimming, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Peter Parker, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QeutreMcRib/pseuds/QeutreMcRib
Summary: After their time in Prague, Peter confronts Quentin on the crossway in London and tries to convince him to stop. It doesn't end well.





	1. Sorry/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Un Amico Song link-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkvXsLGAxqY
> 
> I suggest you listen to it so it can add a bit of emotional layer to the story plus it's a pretty cool song.

Our Marvel Feature Presentation

{It said as Funky Fanfare By Keith Mansfield played before stopping 45 seconds later}

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

\- Old Ass Klingon Proverb or somethin

{ It said in white lettering on a black background while Peter breathed heavily due to fear and anxiety and the credits showed, Where it then cut to the construction site that Quentin used to trick Peter and both of them standing with Peter backing onto the train tracks while Quentin walked and talked to him while Peter backed away in fear at the projection being used to manipulate him .}

Quentin:" But for all It's worth Peter, I really am sorry. But at this moment, This is me at my most... Masochistic." He said before Peter got hit By the train.{ And it cut to black and showed the Credits while " Bang Bang( My Baby Shot Me Down) by Nancy Sinatra played.}

Tom Holland

Spider-Man: Far From Home

Co-Starring 

Jake Gyllenhaal 

as

Quentin Beck

{It then went to show Peter in the jail cell, unconscious as the camera showed him while in Black and white and not moving while the credits continued. Then it cut to present day.}

London, United Kingdom

After he fought off all the drones that Quentin sent at him, Peter stood on the glass catwalk on top of the bridge, He saw Quentin staring at him, Surprised at his survival from getting hit by a fucking high speed train. Quentin:" You just had to survive, Did you Parker?" He said with anger yet calmness in his voice. Peter:" Why are you doing this Beck? Why?" He said with hurt in his voice while Beck closed his eyes and kept them shut. Quentin:" If you only knew, Peter, If you only knew." he said with Tears starting to flow from Peters eyes. But he heard Beck about to start the Drones up to attack him

Quentin:" Start Projection 4 and attack." He said which prompted the drones to come up and project the visions again{ While Santa Esmeraldas " Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" Played.}, Trying to trick Peter again. He got into position ready to fight and then fought and destroyed each Drone{ Each one being destroyed to the Horns and percussions of the song}. But one of the Drones he destroyed misfired and hit Beck in the chest, Injuring Beck who backed away from Peter and looked at his own wound that started to slowly bleed, While standing. After he fought all the Drones off{ The Song ended},Peter saw Quentin standing and clutching his chest but standing close to a hole in the walkway and starting to back into it.

Peter:" QUENTIN STOP!!!" He said with fear in his voice at the thought of Beck dying. Beck then looked up and saw her... But Peters voice came out when ever she spoke. Peter:" Please, I can help you. You dont have to do this." He said as he started to cry at the thought of him dying even though he tried to kill him. Peter:" This isn't you, I know your a better person than this." he said as he tried to convince him not to jump. Peter:" Please, I don't want to lose you. I can help you. You know I love you." He instantly became relieved when Quentin made a face that looked like he was about to surrender and go to him. But then he heard him about to do something with the glasses{ Just as "Un Amico" by Ennio Morricone started to play.}.

Quentin:"-ansfer control over to Peter Parker and disable all illusions and drones." Which he then confirmed and then threw to Peter who caught them. Then he looked at Quentin who was looking at him. Quentin:" you know Parker, I just want you to know that this wasn't really my true self. I hope you do realize that I really did Like if not love our time with each other even if it was short." he said as he started to back into the hole. Peter:" Quentin, What are you doing?" He said with fear in his voice as he saw Beck starting to grin a little but with a hint of sadness and was backing into the holes direction.

Quentin:" Something I have to do.Goodbye Peter Parker. I'll always love you and........ I'm really sorry... For what I did too.I hope you live a nice long life." He said{ Just as the bass drum kicked in for the song} As he put his arms out in a Christ-Like pose and fell back into the hole, Falling to his death. Peter:" QUENTIN NOOO!!!" He said as he jumped over to the hole to look down to see if( And hopefully) maybe it was just an illusion. But it wasn't, Instead he saw Quentin's body down below with him landing onto his back onto the bridge below them and his head looking down to the left{ Where the camera cut to show Quentin's face as the song played at and beyond the 1:18 mark. It then zoomed out but then cut back to Peter.} Peter started to cry at the lost of another Person he loved and went down to inspect his body.

New York City 1997 

After class, Quentin walked into the busy hallway of his high school and was in a rush, As he had to grab everything he had into his hands including his books to get to the last class of the day before the bell and the next class was on the other side of the school building. As he turned the corner, He bumped into a girl{Played by which caused them to both drop their books. He then bent down to pick up both of their books and she came to help him too. Girl:" OH MY GOD, I am so sorry. Here let me help you." She said as she went to help him. Quentin:" No, I got it but thanks." He said as they both picked up their books, Where he then saw what she looked like{ And everything went into slow motion and then "Natural High" By Bloodstone played} and he saw the most beautiful girl in his entire life and then the bell rung as they hallway cleared, Which snapped him out of his trance{ Which also stopped the music after it played for a minute and everything went back to normal.}.

Girl:" Damn it, Now I made you late too. I'm really sorry. It's just that I'm new here and I'm trying to get used to the layout of the building." She said frantically and nervous. Quentin:" It's okay, I was probably going to be late anyway. Where are you going to?" He asked the nervous young girl. Girl:" Um, Matthews." Quentin:" Oh, I'm going there too. Don't worry, He's a nice guy. He know about how it's hard for some students to make it on time to his class. Me and a few students have the class before his on the other side of school and some times the hallways can get crowded." He said before they walked to his classroom together.

Quentin:" So, What's your name?" Girl:" Oh sorry, My name is Beth. But my full name is Beth Alena Ramirez- Francis." She said, Which almost made Quentin laugh but he only grinned, Which she noticed. Beth:" Yeah, I get. Barf, Pretty funny." She said jokingly as she was okay with people laughing at it but not using it to bully her. Quentin:" I'm sorry, It's just that-." Beth:" It's an unfortunate name?" Quentin:" Yeah, Names Quentin, Quentin Beck. So No, You cant unfortunately make fun of me for my name." Beth:" Quentin Huh, I like that name." Quentin:" How come?" Beth:" Reminds me of one of my favorite filmmakers." Quentin:"Tarantino?" Beth:" Yeah, Please tell me you're a fan and not one of those bible bashing, Tongue speaking, fundamentalist Christians who force their wives to wear fucking dresses that stretch to their toes and to stay home to take care of the home and kids?" She said jokingly but also scared that he might be uptight.

Quentin:" No, I'm actually a fan of his films and the opposite of the latter. Loved Reservoir Dogs,True Romance and especially Pulp Fiction." Beth:" Me too, I actually went as Alabama one Halloween and then next Halloween I went as Mia Wallace." Quentin:" That's cool. Anyway, We're close by his classroom." He said before they entered the classroom. Luckily, The teacher understood and was fine with them being late. He even joked about how he needed to use the bathroom and he was late to class himself because it was on the other side of school and the ones close by were currently being repaired. After class( Which was the last class of the day.), They went into the same hallway and started to go outside.

Quentin:" So, How was your first day of school here?" Beth:" It was good. some Teachers are nice, Some of the other students are okay plus there was this cute skinny white guy who was nice." she said grinning and joking with him. Quentin:" Oh, You think he's cute huh?" He said also grinning. Beth:" You say it like it's not even a fact." She said which made him laugh. Quentin:" So, What are you doing later?" Beth:" I'm gonna go and eat something, Go home, Clean up my room, Do my homework and listen to a little bit of my small collection of "The Band"." Quentin:" Wait, "The Band." He said surprised at what she said at the end. Beth:" Yeah." Quentin:" The "The Band". With Levon Helm, Garth, Danko, Robertson and Manuel. The ones who made "Ophelia", "Stage Fright" and "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down"?" Beth:" OH MY GOD, Of course. They are like one of the greatest bands EVER." Quentin:" What's your favorite song?" Beth:" Anything that they did on "The Last Waltz" 

Quentin:" Me too." Beth:" I think the first time I heard them i was like,11. For Christmas when I was 14, I only asked for a couple of their albums. My family thought I only liked them because someone else I liked did or that I was dating a white boy." Quentin:" But still what's your favorite song?" Beth:" I think "Acadian Driftwood"." Quentin:" Nice, How come?" Beth:" Well, My moms family from El Salvador and she left because of the civil war and my dads family is from Mexico, Which his left because of the crime and money problems his family had so I always kind of thought of my family when I hear the song." Quentin:" My favorite has to be "Ophelia"." Beth:" Nice." Quentin:" Almost said "The Weight" but I thought that would be too amateurish and easy." Beth:" I heard that Tarantino might be making another film soon." Quentin:" Really?" Beth:" Yeah, And I was thinking... I know that we just met but... I like you and I was wanting to know if it comes out soon.... That you wanna see it together?" She said nervously.

Quentin:" Yeah of course. You're like the only person I know who actually is A, Close to my age who, B, Likes "The Band", C, And Loves Tarantino. Anyway, Where are you actually from? Not to sound like one of those people." Beth:" Oh, That's okay. It's better than being asked." She said before she cleared her throat and then said, In a white valley girl accent. Beth:" So, Like what are you? Oh, Are you Mexican, So like did your family come down from Mexico? Also do you speak Mexican?" She said, Making him laugh so hard he almost started to cry.

Beth:" But I'm from Texas. We came to New York because of work and there is already some family who live here," Quentin:" That's good. At least your with your family." He said as they kept the conversation going as they walked back to each others homes. Beth:" So... I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Quentin:" Yeah, I hope I do. See ya, Barf." He said making her giggle. Beth:" Yeah, See ya later, Tarantino." She said{As "Natural High" started to play again.} before entering her apartment building. When she went inside, He turned around and started to walk home, Back to his home with his adopted family. While walking home, He realized something. That he might have just fallen in love.


	2. I Will Always Love You(Linda Ronstadt Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " And I want to thank you, For giving the Best day of my life. Oh, Just t be with you Is having the best day of my life." From "Thank You" By Dido.
> 
> After Beck attempts to kill himself instead of Surrendering, Peter finds out that Beck is alive and they have their last talk.

New York City 1997

It was the last bell of the school day that made Quentin run out of the classroom and into the hallway beacause it was Friday and the weekend was now here. Him and Beth had been friends and talking since the first time they met and even through the summer when he would visit her and hang out. He met her family too though he doesn't know if he'll ever have her meet his family. He ran through the crowded halls before getting to the school entrance and walking outside, Immediately seeing Beth waiting for him. They hadn't been talking a lot due to her being with her new boyfriend.

He met him once or twice and honestly he doesn't have much of a good feeling about him but as long as he treats her good and vice versa, Then everything is fine. Quentin:" Hey Beth, How's things been going?" Beth:" Not well I guess. We... We broke up." Quentin:" Oh, What happened?" Beth:" Well... He wanted to take it a bit further than i wanted to. He said he would guide me through the entire thing because he's been with other girls and I didnt want to do it because.... I wanted my first time to be special." Quentin:" Oh god, I'm sorry about that, Beth." He said sincerely and actually feeling bad for her and anger for her now ex-boyfriend. 

Beth:" It's okay. Honestly I wasn't that into him I think. But hey, If there's one thing I know is that if you cant reason with them, Then leave them. So you wanna hang later? My parents are not gonna be here until Sunday afternoon so we can hang out if you want?" Quentin:" Well, My "Parents" are going to visit some family so I'm also alone for the weekend so I guess so." Beth:" Okay. That's good. You want us to stop by your home first or you go home and then go to mine?" Quentin:" I'll go your place with you." Beth:" Good. How has things been going on with your family?"

Quentin:" Um. Okay, I guess. How come you always ask about my family?" He asked as she usually did yet he never let her meet them. Beth:" Well, You never introduced me to them. I introduced you to my family on Cinco De Mayo and they loved you but when I wanna meet your family, You say no. How come, Quentin Beck?" She said with some playfulness at the end as they started to walk into her neighborhood and soon onto her block.

Quentin:" Eeeeehhh, I don't know really. Are you sure you'd want to meet them?" Beth:" Yeah. But how come you don't want me to meet them?" Quentin:" Well, I.." Beth:" Do they even know about me?" Quentin:" No, Not who you are really." Beth:" Do... Do they think we're dating?" Quentin:" NO! Not like it's a bad thing but they... Just... It's a bit hard to explain to you." he said as they walked into the public housing building that Beth and her family lives in along with all the other families that live in the projects and then took the elevator up.

Beth:" Do you think... I was... Weird to want to... 'Save' My self... Kind of?" Quentin:" No, What do you mean?" Beth:" Like... It's just that I wanna find the right guy before I go and just... Do it?" She said as they walked down the hallway and then to Beth's family's apartment that she used her key to unlock. Quentin:" Well, I don't know If I can tell you what I think as I.... ." He said pausing, As he was a bit embarrassed to talk about it.

Beth:" Quent, If you're a... You know what I mean, Then you can tell me." Quentin:" Well, What do you wanna do here?" he said trying to change the conversation. Beth:" I have some stuff that I can make for us to eat later if you want. But If you want we can watch something or listen to some music." Quentin:" What do you have that we can listen to?" HE said as she went over to a shelf by the Cd player by the tv and looked at a small cardboard box full of Cds. Beth:" Well, We can listen to... Neil Young's " Harvest"... LL Cool J's "Radio" Oooor… The Band." She said with some flair at the end.

Quentin:" It pains me to say this but I think we should save it for later. Anything else?" Beth:" Ummm… What about some Ike and Tina Turner?" Quentin:" Hmm, What about "Radio"? Not the format but LL Cool J." Beth:" Sure." She said as she put it on and "Rock The Bells" came on. She walked into the kitchen while pretending to play the guitar parts of the song while Quentin waited in the living room and started to look at their homework for the weekend.

Beth:" You hungry?" Quentin:" A little. Just a snack I guess would be fine." She said as she looked into the fridge in the kitchen merged with the living room. Quentin:" So, How come your family aren't here this weekend?" Beth:" Texas. Visiting my aunt, uncle and cousins along with my grandparents." She said as she closed the fridge and put some stuff that could be used for making cookies on the counter. Beth:" You in the mood for some cookies?" Quentin:" I don't wanna sound like that type of person but shouldn't we eat dinner first?" Beth:" Yeah but I'm just saying we could order something like Pizza while we make it in the oven." Quentin:" Okay, That's better." He said as she started to make the cookies.

Beth:" You mind ordering the pizza while I make these? There's a menu in the drawer over there." Quentin:" Oh yeah, I'll do it in a minute." He said as he put his book on the small little tables next to the couch and went to the phone on the counter and looked into the drawer and saw the menu for a local Pizza Place that he's been to that he kinda liked.

After ordering them a regular pie, He walked over to see her putting the tray into the oven and then closing it and letting them bake. Beth:" I'll have to take those out later. Remind me." Quentin:" Got it. Orders in, and the cookies in the oven, So we're good." Beth:" Yeah, What time is it right now?" She said before going to take a look at a small clock. Beth:" It's 4:04 already. Damn." She said as Quentin walked around and looked at some of the framed photos on the wall that he never noticed fully or really took a look at.

He took a look at one of the photos of a little girl, Around couple months or a year old in a small white dress. Quentin:" This you?" He said to Beth who was coming out of the kitchen. Beth:" This one? Yeah. That's my baptism dress back when I was like a year or a few months old." Quentin:" And this one?" He said referring to one where she was wearing roller skates, shorts, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket while she was posing with a lollipop like it was a cigarette.

Beth:" Yeah, That's me at 13. Kinda still the same height as I am now." Quentin:" Really? How tall were you back then and now?" Beth:" I was like 5"6 at 13 and now I'm 5"8." She said as they now stood silent while looking at their photos with "Rock The Bells" being what breaks the silence. Beth:" I'm gonna check on the cookies right now." She said, Breaking the silence and then walking into the kitchen. Quentin then went back to the couch and then started to look at the homework that they have for the weekend.

After 10 minutes of doing some homework, Quentin was interrupted by the Delivery guy at the door who Beth went to take the pizza from and to pay the guy. After he placed the pizza on the counter, Beth took the cookies out and saw that they were perfectly baked. After almost an hour of eating pizza and watching tv and critiquing the music videos on MTV and watching some old movies that were on that they both loved, Both to watch and to mock a little at how old and dated they were.

Beth:" God, How much MTV have we been watching?" Quentin:" I think we saw the same videos twice so that's how long we've been watching." Beth:" Crap, Forgot where you were gonna sleep tonight. You comfortable with the couch?" She said referring to the couch that they were sitting/ laying on right now. Quentin:" Sure." He said as the couch honestly wasn't that bad and it was pretty comfy. Beth:" I can go to my parents room and get a pillow and blanket from their closet now if you want." Quentin:" Sure, The cookies done?" He said as he was getting up and putting the paper plat that he used in the garbage and rinsing his hands off in the kitchen sink.

Beth:" Yeah, They should be warm enough to eat and not to burn your tongue." She said as she walked over to her parents room to get Quentin a spare pillow and blanket to sleep tonight. Quentin:" FUCK!" He said as Beth rushed a little bit into the living room with the blanket and pillow, Throwing it on the couch and going into the kitchen to see what was going on. Beth:" What's wrong?" Quentin:" Forgot to get some clothes for tonight." Beth:" It's okay. You don't need any pajamas to sleep. We'll just go to your home tomorrow and get you a change of clothes."

Saying this to Beck however made him give a face of cringe and a bit of regret. Quentin:" Um, I don't really sleep in anything really. Just my underwear." Beth:" Oh, That's okay. Just tell me when you're dressed so I can come in." She said as they laughed about the fact before being interrupted by the phone on the kitchen wall ringing and Beth got up to pick it up and to answer. Beth:" Hello." She said waiting for a response. Beth:" SHANTE! Hey how are ya?" She said, Listening to what her other best friend was saying. Beth:(Whispering)" Hold Up." She said before going into the living room to say something to Beck.

Beth:" Hey Quent, I gotta take this call real quickly. Mind just waiting while I do this?" Quentin:" Um um, yeah, Sure." he said to Beth who went back into the kitchen and into the small tiny pantry space in there that she can fit in and that the phone cord can extend to. Beth:" Hey how's things been? She said to Shante who was on the other line. Shante:" Not much. Ma's at work t'night and dads seeing a movie with Leon and Michelle so I'm all alone. What are you doin right now?" Beth:" Good, I'm with...(Whispering) I'm with Quentin." She said, Making her best friend since elementary school squeal at what she heard.

Shante:" Ooooh, Guess you moved on real quickly. Plus, He's a million times better than that lame ass punk that tried to sweep you off your feet." Beth:" Ugh, We're not dating." She said knowing that herself that she has always kind of had a crush on Beck. Shante:" Oh, Please. You always had that thing for him even when you were with Danny." Beth:" Well, I don't know but… You think I should ask him if he like me?" Shante:" HELL NO! That's how you get friend zoned hard even If he does like you." Beth:" I don't know but what should I do?"

Shante:" I dont know but maybe you should let me and Zoe come over and hang with you two lovebirds." She said referring to their other best friend. Beth:" I don't know. I think I'll try to figure it out myself." Shante:" kay, Good luck. Good night Beth." She said before they both ended the call. She put the phone onto the receiver and walked into the living room where Quentin was watching MTV.

Quentin:" So what's happening?" Beth:"Nothing. I'm gonna go and real quickly check what other stuff we could watch." She said as she went over to check on the tv to see what was on. Quentin then went and started to look at what music CDs Beth had and saw something interesting. He looked at the list of songs one of them and saw something he liked. Quentin:" OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE BONEY M.'s "RASPUTIN"!?" He said in excitement. Beth:" Oh, Yeah. We got most of those Cds from a garage sale not too long ago when we were visiting some family so If you want, Play it." She said, With Quentin immediately going to put the cd on and he pressed the button on the player to have it go immediately to the song he wanted.

He then stepped away from the cd player as "Rasputin" by Boney M. came on and he started to do the dance from the video for the song. Beth saw this and started to giggle at the sight of seeing Beck dance. Beth:(Giggling)"Holy shit, This is fucking hilarious." She laughed even further when he started to lip sync to the song. Quentin continued to dance and lip synced to the song which caused Beth to join in and to dance alongside him, Almost nailing the dance perfectly. They danced through the song with Beth closely following Becks dance moves.

After the song ended, Beth went and put another Cd in. Beth:" You like Prince?" Quentin:" Um, Who doesn't love Prince?" He said as he was always a Prince fan, Mostly his 80s work and some of his early 90s stuff. She then put the cd in and " Baby I'm A star" By Prince started to play. Beth then started to groove to the song and singing the intro and the 1st verse. She encourage Beck to join in sing and dancing. He joined in and started to dance. They both did 1st chorus simultaneously and then Quentin did the 2nd verse, Singing it perfectly and dancing like how Prince does it. They then did the 2nd chorus simultaneously again, With Prince And The Revolution acting as somewhat of a backing band and vocalists.

They then did the bridge as a duet with each other letting the other sing their part of it. They then did the 3rd and last chorus before the Synthesizer Horns section came in and Quentin pretended to play the Synthesizer and Beth did her best physical Prince impression and dancing like him. They then started to dance together, Close together, Sensual and almost ready to kiss. They then started to move their faces toward each other to have their lips meet together.

Just as they were about to, They both heard a knock at the front door. They stepped away from each other and Quentin went to sit on the couch while she went to look through the peephole in the door. She saw that it was her neighbor, Mrs Maybell. She opened the door for her. Beth:" Hey Mrs Maybell. How come you're coming over here?" Maybell:" Just coming over to check on you. Your parents told me to check up on you once in a while just to make sure you're fine. Is that a boy you got in there?" She says as she see's Beck behind the now open doorway and behind Beth. Beth:" Um, He's.. Just a friend." Maybell:" Sure. You know what. Just don't do anything crazy and I won't tell." Beth:" Oh, Thanks Mrs Maybell." Maybell:" Well I know it might seem unlikely but I was a kid once too. Plus having kids also helps."

Beth:" Thanks Mrs Maybell." Maybell:" Just tell me if you need anything." Beth:" Thank you Mrs Maybell. You have a good night." Maybell:" You too, Darling." The kind 50-something neighbor said as Beth closed the door and she walked away. Quentin:" Who was that?" Beth:" Just our neighbor, Mrs Maybell. She's really nice. She's actually lived here since her family like came here back in the 50s from the south." She said before she yawned and stretched. Beth:" What time is it?" Quentin:" It's 8 already. Shit." Beth:" I think I'm going to go to bed soon. I didnt get much sleep last night." Quentin:" Okay. I think I'll go to sleep too. Is the couch okay?" Beth:" Yeah, Let me go and change into something real quickly." She says before going into her bedroom to change into something. Quentin went and turned the lights off excepts for the tv and a small dimly lit lamp on the small nightstand-type table and cleaned up from their night together.

Lately, He's been thinking about asking her out to maybe a date or to see if she also shares the same feelings for him. After cleaning up for a bit, He started to undress down to his underwear to go to sleep. As he took his pants and shirt off, Beth came out of her room with underwear and a basic t-shirt and she saw Becks surprisingly muscular sort of barrel chested chest which was covered in hair and was pretty stocky. He had basically the start of Abs if he was to start focusing on them. Beth:" Oh, God. I'm so sorry." She said before she went back into her room. He put his pants back on and then walked over to her bedroom door. He knocked on it and asked her through the door. Quentin:" Beth, I'm sorry about that. I was about to go to bed and I didnt know that you'd be coming into here. Can I come in?" Beth:" Yes."

She said which then allowed for Quentin to open the door and then entered her room. She was in her bed reading a book and then looked up at him. Quentin:" I'm... I'm really sorry. I thought you were going to bed too so I was getting ready to go to bed." Beth:" It's okay. I should have told you that I was coming in there so you could at least... Cover up?" She said making Quentin giggle at how adorably nervous she is. He then sat down on the side of the bed with her. Quentin:" Beth, Um... I dont know how to say this... But... I... Have feelings for you." He said nervously as he didnt really know how to tell her that he might be in love with her. Beth:" What?"

Quentin:" I... Think I've been in love with you since we first met. Well, When we started to talk." He said as he put his hand to his forehead as he felt shamed and embarrassed. Quentin:" Look. I understand fully If you dont have the same feelings for me too so I completely understand if you-" He said before being interrupted by Beth kissing him on the lips with Tongue that he then gladly received. She then moved away from him and ended the kiss, leaving them both out of breathe. Beth:" Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I just did it and I'm so sorry." Quentin:" That's okay. Honestly I'm glad you did it instead of me because I could never have the courage to do so."

Quentin:" So, Does that you mean that you...?" Beth:" Yes. I... Have feelings for you too." Quentin:" How long though?" Beth:" the same as you." She said before they went back into making out. Quentin started to unzip his pants while making out with her. Beth:" Wait, Wait. I want wait until the right time." Quentin:" Oh no. I wasn't going to try having se with you now. It's just that I usually sleep with only my underwear." Beth:" Oh Okay." She said before they went back to making out while Quentin took his pants off, leaving him in his underwear. They kept making out until they decided to finally stop and then go to sleep. She laid in his arms as they held each other until they fell asleep. They went to sleep happily as they were both satisfied with how they revealed their feelings to each other and that they share the same feelings for each other.

Present Day London, England

It was after Beck fell to his death from the glass walkway above the bridge that Peter went down to see if Beck really died. As he went to go and check on Quentin, He hoped that maybe, Just maybe, Beck is alive and this was just another illusion. But as he got closer to Beck, He realized that it wasn't the case this time. He ran to Becks body and kneeled down in order to check on him. He put his hands on Quentins shoulders and tries to shake him awake. Peter:" Quentin, Please dont die. Just please." He said as he cried at the sight of Quentin possibly being dead. He started to close his eyes to cry when he heard someone cough and Becks chest move a bit. He opened his eyes to see Beck with his eyes open, and looking at him while he coughed a bit.

Peter:" BECK! Oh my god, You're alive." He said as Beck tried to lift his own back up. As he tried to lift himself up, He winced in pain and Peter reached out to him to try and help him. Quentin:" Peter, Mind lifting me up and bringing me to sit up on that car?" He said, Barely lifting his own arm up and pointing to a wrecked car close by. Peter helped lift him up and carried him to the car and sat him onto it, Allowing him to relax on its hood. Peter then sat closely on the hood next to him. Quentin:" Can't believe I... Did all of this." Peter:" Yeah." Quentin:" Can't believe.. That... I... Hurt you." Peter:" Yeah." He said, Each time with no emotion except for sadness.

Quentin:" Peter, I'm sorry. I... Don't know what made me do this. I'm not this... I'm not this person." Peter:" What do you mean? Quentin:" Peter, Do you think that in 20 years that you'll be the same person that you are now?" He said and Peter made a face that looked like he was thinking or conflicted. Peter:" I.. I.. Don't know." Quentin:" You know. You kind of remind me of... Her." Peter:" Wait, Who's 'her'?" Quentin:" You wanna know what's funny? We almost had a son... We would have named him... Peter." Peter:" Beck, Are you... Okay?" Quentin:" I haven't been for so long. Peter:" Beck, What are you talking about?" Quentin:" Back when I was in high school around your age. I met a girl. Her name was Beth and she was... Amazing. She was nice, Awesome,, Beautiful, She was just amazing." He said as he coughed up a bit of blood.

Quentin:" We met during school and became close friends but then after summer, We became a couple and then after graduation, We got married. They were some of the only good years of my life when I... Finally felt happy." Peter:" What happened to her?" Quentin:" She... She.. It was 2001 and she was helping out at the synagogue that I usually went to. Her family was Catholic and my family was Jewish but we agreed to raise our son Catholic." He said as he coughed a bit more. Quentin:" She was helping out by helping set up some charity event that they were going to hold."  
  


New York City, August 7th 2001

Beck was just getting off the city bus that brought him to the street corner of a nearby bodega that him and Beth would sometimes stop by. He was excited to tell her the good news of how he recently just got a paid internship at Stark Industries and he was excited. Not only that but with the surprisingly good pay of the Internship, They would be able to find a nice apartment. Not only that but soon, Their son would be due on the 10th which Quentin has been trying to get Beth to relax but she was keen on working still. It was a Hot August Night as he walked in the neighborhood where the Synagogue was located.  
  


He walks into the bodega to get something for Beth and looks around in the freezer aisle. He looks around and try's to find the Ice cream that she likes. He finds the pint of Chocolate chip ice cream pint and then goes to pay for it. After buying it, He walks out into the street while people start to walk towards a burning building down the street where the Synagogue is located. He walks faster until he gets close enough to see that it was the Synagogue itself.

He runs towards the parking lt for it where he see's the rabbi and one of the volunteers, Diana. Quentin:" Holy fuck, What happened? Where's Beth?" He said as the Rabbi and Diana turned to him. Diana:" I went to go and pick up my son and when I came back, The building was burning." She said as the building was burning behind them not too far.

Rabbi:" I think Beth is in the back by where we were planning the fundraiser." He said which prompted Beck to drop the bag and then run into the burning building through the front doors{While "I Will Always Love" By Linda Ronstadt played}. He ran in where the smoke was filling up the building and they building was lit up by fire. He ran through the building as the building started to burn faster and the ceiling beams started to fall down.

He ran into the back room where the fundraiser was going to be held. He looked around and saw Beth laying on the floor, Possibly unconscious. He runs through the now starting to collapse room and picks her up in his arms. He carries her and runs as fast as he can.

He runs through the burning building and tries to make sure he could do in a way that cant hurt her at the same time. Quetin:" Oh god Beth, Dont die, Dont die!" he says as he carries her to the main entrance of the building. He jumps over a collapsed beam while carrying her. He brings her outside to where Police, Firefighters and Paramedics are starting to drive down the street towards the burning Synagogue. He brings her away from the building and onto the sidewalk next to the parking lot and lays her down gently.

He starts to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation as she was 9 months pregnant so he couldn't give her chest compressions. he repeatedly does it until he feels her put her hand on his shoulder. He stops and looks at her to see her breathing heavily but clearly sick. Quentin:" Beth, Beth!" He says as she looks at him where it's clear that she's going to die. Beth:" Thank... You." She say before closing her eyes and taking her last breath.

Quentin:" Beth? BETH!" He said as he tries to wake her up and starts to weep. He hugs her close and cries at the death of his Wife and Unborn Son as firefighters start to try and take out the fire while the paramedics get out and start to approach Beck and Beth.

Present day London, England

Beck sits/lays on the hood of the car with Peter as he tells Peter about what happened with Beth. Peter:" I'm so sorry Beck." Quentin:" Peter, It's not your fault... It was never your fault." Peter:" So, Why did you do this?" Quentin:" You mean... This?" He says as he raises his arm and gesture to the carnage that Quentin wrecked. Peter:" Yeah." Quentin:" Peter, I'm going to be clear with you. Surprisingly, The villain didnt have a good childhood. My father killed my Mother in front of me and I had to kill him to defend myself. So then I got adopted later on and my new family wasn't that better. They hated the fact that I was dating Beth because she was a Latina so I didnt talk to her after I got graduated from High school and moved out." He said as he then coughed up a bit more blood.

Quentin:" I got this Paid Internship at Stark Industries and I developed Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing which I tilted that after Beth." Peter:" So her name was?" Quentin:" Beth Alena Ramirez-Francis or BARF. I capped it at Framing that way... Maybe I could... Have her live on in some way. Like she could live on even as a name." Peter:" Still, Why did you do this?" Quentin:" Peter, Years ago I worked at Stark industries. First I was an intern then I became a designer there. I created it and Stark loved it and I remember what happened when I stayed after a party he had for investors."  
  


Years ago, 9:01pm Starks Mansion

At a party that Tony Stark held for potential investors who would possibly want to use the BARF tech. Beck walks through the party full of wealthy investors and businessmen that are looking for profit in interesting technology. He was walking through a room that had a bar where people were getting their drinks from. He was currently nursing a regular soda as he wanted to stay sober. Right now, Tony was coming out of a room that multiple other people came out of where people were laughing and giggling. Tony was starting to walk towards him and put his arm around his on Becks shoulder.

Tony:" Quentin, How's the party? You having fun?" He said enthusiastically. Quentin:" Good I guess. Um, You have something on your..?" He said as he pointed to some white powder that was near Tony's nose. Tony:" Oh, That's nothing." He said, Wiping his nose with the sleeve of his tuxedo. Tony:" Anyway oh, Mr. Staphenov. This here is Quentin Beck. He's Is the one who developed the technology that we were talking about. What's it called again, Beck?"

Quentin:" Oh, Its called BARF. He said which made Tony grin and Mr. Staphenov stifle his own laughter at the name. Tony:" That's cool. Anyway, Quentin. I'm going to go and talk to Mr. Staphenov over here. Have fun, Get drunk, High or a Girl. Have some fun."

He said as he patted Quentin on the back and then walked away with the Russian-American Businessman to go and talk further. Beck walked over to a couch in a secluded hallway and sat down on it as his social anxiety was starting to really screw with him a bit. He took his wallet out and looked at a photo that he has of him and Beth from back in high school. He looked at the photo where he was holding Beth up like how a groom carries a bride while kissing her. This was shortly after their wedding which was tiny and not that spectacular like other weddings. He looked at it and thought about her and that night. He thought about their child, Peter who if he was born, He would have stayed home to be with him. He was about to shed a tear when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see that it was Tony who was looking at him. Quentin:" Oh, Mr. Stark. I didnt see you there. Is there a problem?" He said as he quickly put the photo back into his wallet and into his coat pocket. Tony:" Hey kid, What are you looking at?" Quentin:" Just um... My wife. Though, She's been gone for a long time. " He said glumly. Tony:" Oh, Sorry about that, Kid. How come you're not joining the party?"

Quentin:" I'm just... Not a big fan of parties. Weren't you talking to that Staphenov guy earlier?" Tony:" Yeah but he had to leave for some stuff." Quentin:" Oh, So how come you're deciding to go and come talk to me? Because I dont have any Coke on me so you're not getting anything from this." He said making Tony laugh.

Tony:" That's funny kid although if you get your hand on any then please tell me. But I guess I just noticed that you're kind of shy." Quentin:" Yeah. I'm not really a party person. Well, Not like you." Tony:" Yeah I understand the sentiment but when I was a bit younger than your age, I was also a shy kid. I wasn't a big fan of parties and everything else frat kids did in college and stuff but I went and I became more confident in myself and I learned to go and go out more often." Quentin:" Well good for you Stark." Tony:" Look, What I'm trying to say here is that I think you should be a little bit more confident in yourself. And here's something I just want to tell you. You might feel like everyone is going to judge you and you are going to think that matters. Just remember that the only person that should be judging you and that matters is you." 

He said as he put his arm around Quentin and they sat together on the small couch and looked at each other. They looked into each others eyes and Quentin felt something like safety with Tony like he was his comfort blanket but human. He felt some of the same emotions that he felt when he first met Beth. Their faces were starting to get close to each other when Tonys cell went off and he took it out to look at the caller ID.

Tony:" I'm sorry but I have to take this but remember that you have to remember to be confident in yourself and to live for once, Okay." He said before leaving to go and take the call. Quentin felt a bit more confident and so he got up from the couch and decided to go and join the party to try and socialize with the others and to have fun for once.

12:59am

After the party pretty much died down with very few people left with Tony, Quentin and a few investors were left sitting in a small little Study that Tony has where they were talking. Quentin:" Okay Tony. I'm gonna leave now because its getting late and I need to sleep." Tony:" Aww, Come on. Just stay a little longer." Quentin:" I'm sorry Tony. It's just that its getting late and I really need to sleep." Tony:" Fine. See you tomorrow man." He said before getting up from his chair and shaking Becks hand. 

Quentin:" I can see myself out so you dont need to take me out." Tony:" Alright. See ya, Quentin." He said before Quentin went and left the room and started to walk out towards the front door to the mansion. He walked through the halls of the mansion until he got to the front area and opened to the front door where he remembered that he left his wallet somewhere. he closed the door that he opened to leave the mansion and walked back to trace his own footsteps. He walked around the mansion and went into all rooms and areas that he was in.

He finally found it after looking through all of the rooms twice just to make sure, Finding them inside the 2nd bathroom on the 2nd floor on the bathroom sink counter luckily left untouched. He walked downstairs, Passing the Study when he heard Tony saying his name. He stood next to the door and listened closely. Tony:" And the fucking worst thing is the fucking name he came up for it. BARF? Who the fuck calls something that? Like apparently his Ex-Wife was involved or somethin but still the guys is fucking boring." He said laughing with the other businessmen who were with him.

Tony:" Seriously I see why his Wife left him because honestly who would stay with him for even longer than a minute." He said to laughs from his business friend. Beck backed away from the door with tears coming down his tears and walked away from the door and once far from it, He ran to the door, Opened and closed it quietly and then ran to his car. He got in and drove away while crying. He had trusted Tony with his emotions over the past few years and did so much for him that the fact that he would say that stuff just made him cry.

He turned on the radio and "Life In The Fast Lane" By The Eagles played while he drove fast along the roads that were clear and free of any traffic. He drove faster and faster, Wanting to go how far he could go before potentially dying. He didnt care if he lived or died. He doesn't have anyone to love or anyone to care for.

He drove faster and faster until he was going over 100mph. He was closed his eyes and was just ready to get crushed by a truck, Crash into a tree or just die. he kept going when he decided to stop and then just braked and turned, Stopping his car and sliding to a stop.

He sat there in his car just waiting for someone to hit him until he then decided to just go home to go and drink himself to sleep. He drove home, Passing by where a car crash had happened where the scene had cops and ambulances there. He drove home, Weeping still and pondering about his life. How he had trusted Tony Stark, How Stark had betrayed him. How Stark had mocked and embarrassed him.

Present

Quentin:" After that night, I resented him for what he said so after that I... Snapped. I despised him for breaking my trust. He hurt me... I.... Trusted him." He said, Shedding a tear and coughing up a bit more blood. Peter:" I never knew, Quentin. But you know that he became a changed man. He did stuff that he regretted and because of that, He learned." Quentin:" I know. I was jealous too. He had a beautiful family while I didnt, He was loved yet I was left in the dark. Maybe... Maybe I just wanted some of that." 

Peter:" Beck, You have me. I love you. I know you did a lot of terrible things yet... I still love you." Quentin:" Me too, Peter. Ha, That's funny." He said smiling. Peter:" What?" Quentin:" Who knew that the first person I would love since Beth would be a teenager from Queens with superpowers." He said as he should feel guilt over the fact that Peter is underage yet he still loved him like he did with Beth.

Quentin:" Peter, Do you have a problem with our relationship if we still have one?" Peter:" I know it should be wrong but I still love you." Quentin:" You know, You're the first person that has ever made me happy like I was when I married her, She got pregnant, Everything I did with her, You did the same with." Peter:" Thank you, Beck."

Quentin:" Kid, Dont go calling me 'Beck' or 'Mr. Beck'. I dont wanna feel older than I really am." Peter:" Then dont go calling me kid." He said, Making both him and Quentin smile and laugh like kids laying on grass looking up at the blue sky and having the time of their lives. Quentin:" But your okay with fact that you had sex with a guy who's over twenty years older than you while your underage?" He said, Reminding both of them of that night they had in Peters Hotel room in Prague.

Peter's Hotel Room,Prague

It was after Peter and Quentin fought and won against the Fire Elemental when Peter and Quentin went back to his hotel room discreetly by having Peter hold Quentin while swing from building to building(It was Peters idea that Quentin agreed to). They got in through his rooms window. Quentin:" Wow, You think anyone saw us?" Peter:" Um no, At least I think so." He said as he went to lock the room door.

Quentin:" Hopefully not." Peter then turned around from locking the door to see Beck nude with his Muscular Hairy body on display. He didnt have Ape-Like hair but he was pretty hairy. He had Abs hidden underneath his chest hair with Pecs that were covered in hair that had nipples were perfect for sucking on. He had Strong, Muscular Arms with Amazing Biceps that instantly made Peter hard along with the sight of Quentin's Cut 10-inch Cock that was Half Hard/Half Soft which Beck was lightly stroking.

Peter:" OH!" He said surprised. Quentin:" Oh, Do you not want to...?" Peter:" Oh, No I do. It's just that seeing you up close." He said as he walked towards Beck. Quentin:" Look Peter, I just want you to know. If you dont want to do this, Then please tell me. I want to know that you're consenting to this fully. Got it?" He said with Peter nodding his head. Quentin:" Can you tell me that you want this?" Peter:" Quentin, Yes,I want to do this." Quentin:" And you will tell me when to stop and yes, You can tell me to stop and I will at any part of this even in the middle of it, Alright? Can you please say that back to me?"

Peter:" I will tell when to stop when I want it to stop even at any time." Quentin:" Good, I have some lube that we can use." Peter:" Oh, So you're prepared." Quentin:" Well It is your first time." He said, Pausing at his realization. Quentin:" Peter, Is tis your first time?" Peter:" Um, Yes." He said, Making Quentin nervous while Peter was taking his suit off. Quentin:" Are you sure you want to have this be your first time?" he said as he put his Strong Arms around Peters Skinny, Muscular Waist which while Peter stood in his Blue Boxer-Briefs.

Peter:" Yes. I do." Quentin:" Good. I just want your confirmation." He said before getting onto the bed on his Hands and Knees, Exposing his Ass to Peter who instantly had a Large Erection now for sure. Peter:" OH BECK! What's happening?" Quentin:" You're going to prep me right?" Peter:" Oh, Yeah sure. What am I suppose to do?" Quentin:" You could finger me with the lube or Lick me open. Don't worry I'm cleaned out." Peter, Contemplating what to do, Went to the bed where Quentin was on his hands and knees and decided to Rim him.

He got onto the bed and spread Becks cheeks, Taking a look at his hole which was hairy too. He went forward and gave it a small kiss, Making Quentin squirm in pleasure. He then decided to lick him from top to bottom and licked along Quentin's Hole. He licked around it, Opening Beck up. He continued to lick Becks Rim, Continuously making Beck Moan in pleasure and for him to grab tight onto the blanket.

He continued to Rim Beck as he was now starting to like Beck's Holes musky taste. He continued licking it until he decided to now to lick inside it. He moved Becks ass apart to get a closer look at and to make licking inside of Becks Ass easier. He took a look at Becks Wet, licked open Ass and decided to go and lick inside of it.

He put his tongue into Becks Ass, Penetrating it and making Beck moan loudly. Quentin:" Oh, Peter that's really good." He said, Praising Peter's Rimming skills. He moved his Tongue inside Quentin's hole, Continuously licking the inside of Quentin's Hairy Ass. After Rimming Beck for a few minutes, He stopped Rimming and got onto the bed with Beck and started to make out with him.

They made out, kissing with tongue and Quentin tasted his own Ass which he surprisingly loved. They continued to aggressively make out until Quentin moved away from Peter. Quentin:" You ready?" Peter:" Yeah." He said as he went to take his Boxer-Briefs off. He took them off to reveal to Quentin that he has a 15-Inch Uncut Cock. Quentin:" Holy shit kid. That's a really nice cock." Peter:" Oh, Thanks." He said before they went to kiss again. Quentin then got onto his hands and knees and waited for Peter to fuck him.

Peter went and generously lubed his dick up and went over to Quentin. He put the tip to Becks ass and gently started to put it in, Making Quentin moan. Quentin:" OH, Yes Peter." He said as Peter then started to fuck him. He kept going into Beck until his balls hit Quentin's ass, Making Both of them moan. Quentin was tight around Peters Dick, Making him Moan at the Tightness of his Ass.

Quentin:" Quick, Pull out." Peter:" Why? Is there something wrong?" Quentin:" I just wanna change positions." He said, Which Peter obliged to and pulled out slowly and Carefully. Quentin moved onto his back and moved his legs to allow Peter to fuck him. Peter then held his dick and put it back into Quentin . Peter went back to pushing his Cock into Quentin again, Pushing it in and then pulling out midway and then pushing in all the way.

Peter then bent down to grab the back of Quentin's head and then went to kiss him deeply{As "Thank You" By Dido played} and Quentin crossed his legs around Peters torso, Bringing Peter closer to him. Peter felt safe, Happy. He was with someone who cared about him. After everything that had happened since he first became "Spider-Man", He felt Safe and Secure. Quentin actually made him happy, Not the same as Aunt May or Ned( But It was different as he was having sex with Quentin and doing it with them would be... Ugh, Disgusting and Wrong.).

They were kissing when Peter stopped and looked at Quentin. He saw that Quentin was smiling and had a face that showed that he was enjoying this. Peter then bent down and started to grab at Quentin's Torso, Feeling the thick Hairs of Quentin's Chest graze against him, Making Quentin moan a bit more. Quentin:" Fuck, Peter. Play with my Tits." He said as Peter pleasured the both of them. Peter put his hands onto Quentin's "Tits", Playing and Squishing them with his fingers.

Peter then put his mouth to Quentin's Chest, Licking against the Hairy, Rounded Muscles of Quentin's Chest. Feeling Becks Chest hair on his tongue was an odd, New feeling to Peter that he grew to enjoy. He did all of this as he Fucked Quentin who was enjoying the feeling of getting Fucked while having his Chest played with. While they did this, Peter's Dick was starting to form a Knot that soon they would notice. Peter felt something in his Dick that he stopped licking Quentin's Chest to look at Quentin.

He saw that Quentin was looking at him with a bit of fear as he must have also felt the thing that was forming in his Penis which was still inside of Beck. Quentin:" Peter, Is that you?" Peter:" Oh, I think that might be something that happens with Orgasms apparently. That's what I was told at least." Quentin:" Okay. It doesn't feel so-BAD!" He said before the Knot fully grew enough to keep Peter from pulling out. This also meant that Peter was also starting to Cum inside of Quentin. His Penis spurted out multiple large loads of Sperm into Quentin, Filling him up.

This also meant that Peters Dick was also hitting Quentin's Prostate just right as he was doing before. This meant that Quentin was on the Edge(Get It?) of his own orgasm. Quentin:" Fuck, Peter. I'm gonna cum." He said before Cumming onto his Own Chest, The Sperm landing onto the Hairs of his Muscular Chest. After this, Peter was still stuck inside Quentin which he wasn't going to complain about as he was still cumming.

Quentin:" Holy shit." He said quietly and tired. Quentin:" Are you still going?" Peter:" Oh, Yeah. Sorry." He said sadly and embarrassed. Quentin:" Oh no, It's fine. It's just amazing." He said as he used his fingers to collect his own Cum off of his chest that he then put in his mouth. He continued to do it until he "Cleaned" his chest off which had Peter looking at him. Quentin:" What? This is what I did when I was lonely." He said making Peter Smile and giggle. Peter then went and laid down on Quentin's chest with Quentin holding his arms around Peters Torso.

Peters Knot then started to deflate and this allowed him to pull out slowly and carefully. Peter then went and moved around the blankets so they could lay under them. He laid next Quentin and held onto him as they cuddled and Quentin gave him a quick peck on the lips. Peter:" So, Um. Was I good?" Quentin:" What?" Peter:" I meant, Was I good at... This?" Quentin:" Yeah. You did really good." Peter:" Okay, Are you going to stay here or are you going to leave?" Quentin:" I might leave soon but I'll stay with you for a bit.

Peter:" Thanks Quentin... I-I.... I love you." He said before going to sleep. Hearing this, Quentin was scared by the admission but also relieved. Maybe for once, He'd be loved by someone since Beth died. Knowing this, He grabbed Peters phone and put on a timer so he would know when to leave. After doing this, He snuggled right next to Peter and went to sleep holding him and knowing that He's loved.

Present London, England

Peter:" So, What happens next, For us?" He asked Quentin.Quentin:" Well, I've seen this in enough movies. I'm going to go to prison, You win, Get the girl and walk off into the sunset." he said as there was a long pause between them. Quentin:" Peter... I think I'm going to die." He said weakly. Peter:" WHAT?!? Dont say that." Quentin:" It's true, Peter." Peter:" Look, I can get you help.(Quentin:" Peter.") We can go somewhere to heal you(Quentin:" Peter."). We can-" Quentin:" Peter, No one truly lives forever. I've lived... Long enough." He said before they went into a long pause with Peter tempted to cry.

Quentin:" Ha, You know, I've never learned what Beth meant when she said 'Thank You' to me." Peter:" Maybe, She was saying thank you for being there for her. She was happy that you were there and happy to have ever met her." Quentin:" Huh, I never really thought of that. Have you ever heard of 'The Band'?" Peter:" Yeah, I think so." Quentin:" You ever heard of the song ' It Makes No Difference'?" Peter:" Yeah, It goes like this. (Singing)' And the sun dont shine anymore." Quentin and Peter:(Singing)" And the rains fall down on my door." he said making the both of them laugh.

Quentin:" You know Peter, You're the first person I've ever met since Beth to actually know about 'The Band'." Peter:" Well, The people who I knew all around me introduced me to them." Quentin:" The Avengers, Huh?" Peter:" Yeah." Quentin:" Peter, I think I'm going to die soon." He said as Peter was starting to cry. Peter:" God... I feel like such a terrible person." He said as he started to cry. Quentin:" Hey, Hey. Peter." He said as he put his hand on Peters chin and turned him towards him so he can listen.

Quentin:" You are not a terrible person. You are an amazing person. You're my favorite person." Quentin:" Now, Please dont cry, You're face is too cute for crying." He said making Peter laugh a little. Quentin:" Peter, I just want to ask. When you said that you loved me that night, Do you actually love me?" Peter:" Yes, I do." Quentin:" Good. At least I can die knowing that I was loved." He said as they sat there looking out at the London City are around them.

Quentin:" Peter, Before I go, I want to say one more thing. Just remember to be yourself, Trust yourself. And just remember you have people who love you and will care for you."{He said as "The Lonely Shepard" By Gheorghe Zamfir started to play.} Peter:" Thank you, Quentin." He said before they went to go and give what would be their last kiss. Quentin:" Well." He said before standing up and getting off the car hood, Quentin:" This is where I go now." He said as he stood up. He walked a little bit forward before stopping to turn back and look back at Peter.

Quentin:" Thank you Peter. For all you've done. And make sure, That you make that girl, MJ, Happy. For me" He said as Peter cried silently. Quentin then started to walk knowing that these would be his last steps but knowing that he could at least die with dignity and accepting his death. He walked and took 10 steps away from the car that Peter is sitting on. After he took the 10th step, He dropped onto his knees and then fell sideways onto the ground, Taking his last breathe and finally able to Rest Peacefully. 

Seeing him die in front of him made Peter shed more tears down his face. He saw his first Male Love, First Kiss and First Time die in front of him, With his death partially his fault. He was hurt by someone that he Loved yet he still loved him. Maybe his death was kind of payback for trying to kill Peter and his friends but It felt more like it was Peters punishment.

He got up from the car and slowly walked forward. In the distance he saw MJ walking in the distance towards him. He was wondering how he would be able to fully explain this. He also thought about one more thing. That this cant be the way it ends, It just cant be.

Epilogue 

Quentin opened his eyes to see that he was in a bed inside of a room. It didnt look like a regular Hospital room but there was still medical equipment in his room like an IV and a machine checking his vitals. The room was one that had Hardwood flooring and the walls were made of a Dark Polished Wood. It felt homey like a cabin in the woods without a serial killer. he looked around further to see what else is there in his room.

He saw that there was a couch against the wall in front of his bed and a small desk with a computer there. On his side was a small table with a tray on it that had a glass of water there that he thinks is for him. He tried to reach for it as his mouth was pretty thirsty. He reached his arm out further but he felt some pain in it due to being in what he assumed was a coma or something. He just had a cramp in his arm but his legs were asleep due to possibly being in a coma.

He decided to just lay there until someone comes inside the room. He looked at the paintings on the wall which were pretty. He started to maybe go back into sleep due to boredom until he heard the door open. He looked over to see Peter there, Wearing regular civilian clothing come in with a tray holding a plate full of food there. 

Peter:" Quentin?!?" Quentin:" Peter." he said before Peter put the tray onto the couch and ran towards him to give him a hug. Quentin:" Huh, Guess I wont be seeing Stark soon, Huh?" Peter:" Yeah, For now I guess." He said with tears running down his face. Peter was happy to see his love alive after all that had happened. Sure, He was now with MJ but he's going to need to find a way to get through all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ended this story. Hope you all liked it. Glad I finished this one because If there's one thing I dont have Its self control. That means I can focus on all of the other 1 million stories I have.
> 
> Also one more thing, That video that Quentin recorded that reveals Peters identity exists in this universe too sooooOOOOO.
> 
> Also the fact that I was able to update/finish three works in one month so far is really amazing so pray that I can get that up to four or maybe even five because I'm a bitch with no self control.


	3. Holly Yet Not So Jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little something that I made regarding Far From Home and Ending to Avengers Endgame. Hope you all had a Happy Holidays(Or Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa or Winter Solstice, Etc) and a Happy New Year. I will hopefully get First Times last chapter done before the end of January in 2020(Weird spelling that). Made this as part of If only we had more time. By the way there are some hints in here for the future(Or the Past?) in the series. Also, I almost cried writing this as much as when I saw Endgame so... Hope you savor in my suffering.

Present, Shortly After London Battle

Tony and Nat were sitting in a comfortable chairs with a small round table between them, Sipping Tea from a Beautiful porcelain Tea set. They sat in a beautiful pristine forest that was untouched by Pollution and was clean. They were looking at the pristine Lake that was located in the forest and was off the trail that led to the spot that they were at. They relaxed as their lives were ones full of Heartbreak, Conflict and Darkness. The spot they were in was heavenly and quiet which was perfect as they had some alone time to talk, Friend to Friend. 

Tony:" God, It feels so good to relax." He said, Taking another sip of tea. Nat:" Yeah, It's really beautiful here." Tony:" I just hope that Peter is Okay and... Can I be honest with you, Nat?" Nat:" Yeah." Tony:" I honestly hope that kid doesn't get in trouble with anything. For now at least." he said taking another sip of Tea and pouring more into his cup. Tony:" Especially since he went to Europe on that trip with his class." Saying this, Nat made a face of "I just shat my pants" and went to take another sip of her tea. Nat:" Uhuh." She said, Then taking another sip of Tea.

Tony:" I'm proud that I've gotten to know that kid. Plus, I gave him those Glasses and I hope that they dont end up in the wrong hands." Nat:" Yeah." Tony:" If he does get in trouble, I just know that he would figure out quickly how to use them." Nat:" Yeah." Tony:" Nat." He said, Putting his Teacup on the Table. Tony:" Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked her. She knew all about everything with Peter and what happened with "Mysterio" Or "The Man Of Mystery". 

Nat:" No." She said cautiously. Tony:" Okay. That's good." He said relieved at knowing that Peter was safe and that he didnt have to worry. Tony:" At least I can finally relax. Especially knowing that he's safe." He said, Closing his eyes and looking up at the sky, Relaxing. Tony:" One day at a time, One day at a time." He said calmly. He said this when his phone started to go off repeatedly with News Alerts. He grabbed his phone out but decided to just put it back in his pants pocket. Tony:" One day at a time, One Day at a time, One day at a time." He said trying to calm himself down.

He then finally breaks and pulls his phone out to look at it. Nat:" Oh no." He looked at it and made a face of anger, Fear and Shock with Eyes wide open. Tony:" Okay." He said trying to calm himself down again. He took another sip of his Tea and calmed himself down again. Tony:" Okay. Just as long as he didnt give the tech away to anyone, Right?" Nat:" Um, Well." Tony:" PETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out loud.

A Special Message From Our Favorite Avengers

In the living room which was heavily adorned with Christmas ornaments, There sat Steve and Tony in Christmas themed clothing, Wearing Christmas sweaters, Santa Hats and holding Mugs while sitting/ Laying on the couches/ Chairs by the Christmas tree. The fireplace was lit and the lighting was dimmed down allowing for the fireplace to light the place up. It snowed outside the Tower, Giving them a more authentic winter vibe. Steve:" Hey everyone, Thank you for joining us on our little Christmas message for all of you." He said as he then took a sip of his Hot Chocolate. Tony then looked to the side to face the other camera that they had and whispered.

Tony:(Whispering) I smoked some weed and there's Bourbon in my Mug." The other camera then focused on Steve's face. Steve:" And I took a small bit of Nyquil." Tony:" And notice that we left the tags on our sweaters because we're going to return them after we're done filming." Steve:" Yeah, You're a millionaire yet you still insist on returning them." Tony:" hey you're not the one who brought them." Steve:" Well, Since New Years is going to be soon. We'll go and talk about out resolutions for next year." He said then taking another sip of his Hot Chocolate. Steve:" What are your resolutions for next year, Tony?" Tony:" I'm thinking about Dick. Resolutions are for Pussies which I'm also thinking about." Steve:" Tony! Language."

He then went back to looking into the camera and smiling. Steve:" Well, I'm going to spend more time with my friends and with Charity." Tony:" Well, Just about all your friends live with you in here and spending time with us is like Charity so you already fulfilled your resolutions." Steve:" Still, Here at the Tower. The Avengers wish you all a safe Holiday and a Happy Holid-Um, Tony? What are you doing?" He said, With the camera turning towards the Kitchen where Tony was by the coffee machine. Tony:" Getting myself coffee." Steve:" Tony, You dont need coffee." Tony:" FUCK YOU! I need my goddamn CAFEINE!!!" Steve:" Language Tony!" He said. They looked at each other like they were about to get into a "Civil War" of their own.

The camera then turned off and then turned on to show them sitting on the couch with kind of forced smiles of their own 5 minutes later. Steve and Tony:" We wish you all here at the Avengers a Happy and Safe Holiday and A Happy New Year." They said before taking another sip of their Hot Chocolate. The camera then cut from them to a holiday image that said "Happy Holidays" And it froze on it and then the video ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on The Rumlow Story and First Time hopefully I'll get their chapters done soon but in the mean time check out my other works in the series. Hope you all have a Happy New Years and see you all in the 2020s which will hopefully be a better time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know that I'm not leaving "First Time" behind. I'm posting this and maybe some other side works(Spin-Offs?) because I feel like due to the pace of that story it might take too long too catch up to the present(Or After 'Far From Home" I guess.). I might also post a story after this one involving Wade "Pretty sure he has probably killed children before" Wilson and our favorite Canadian-American Actor, Ryan Reynolds.


End file.
